1. Origin of the Invention
The invention described herein was made in the performance of work under a NASA contract, and is subject to the provisions of Public Law 96-517 (35 USC 202) in which the contractor has elected to retain title.
2. Technical Field
the invention is related to the stabilization of oscillator frequency and phase using a delay line discriminator.